


The Burning of the Healer

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley has Trauma from the Fall (Good Omens), The Fall (Good Omens), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: How Crowley Fell....
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"Aww, look who's back from the stars," Gabriel commented mockingly as Raphael joined the rest of the Archangels.  
Raphael preferred spending the least amount of time with his peers, enjoying the vast expanse of space, surrounded by his art.  
"We're still missing someone," Uriel pointed out as they all sat in a circle.  
"Lucifer," Michael narrowed her eyes.  
Lucifer finally sauntered in, his maroon eyes shifting about.  
"You're late," Gabriel chided.  
"Fashionably," Lucifer added with a wink, plopping himself down next to Raphael.  
"I hope I didn't miss anything," he nudged the Healer.  
Raphael shifted uncomfortably in his seat. All the Archangels made him weary, but Lucifer gave him a particularly uneasy feeling.  
"Let's discuss the order of business, shall we?" Gabriel started with a grin.  
"The stars seem to be complete," Uriel reported, offering a rare nod of approval to Raphael.  
Taking his cue, Raphael began describing all the stars he had meticulously crafted.  
The rest of the Archangels seemed bored.  
"I guess it's on to the creatures," Michael interrupted.  
Raphael went silent.  
"They'll be scattered around the Earth, of course," Gabriel continued, "although the finest will be in the Garden."  
Raphael had always been curious about the Garden. He loved the beauty of the stars, but he was a Healer at heart. And while the stars pulsated with energy, they weren't alive. The Garden would be full of life.  
After the meeting ended, Lucifer called Raphael aside.  
"Are you excited to start working on actual creatures?" he asked.  
Raphael nodded, confused as to why Lucifer approached him. Lucifer had his friends, he knew. He never met them, in fact, he rarely encountered other angels aside from the Archangels.  
"I hear they're going to be spectacular. A whole world, God's creating," Lucifer added, putting a hand on Raphael's shoulder.  
The Healer pulled away.  
"Look, Lucifer, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you suddenly talking to me? Gabriel, Michael, and Uriel avoid me, and you're always doing something with your gang. Forgive me for being a tad suspicious."  
Raphael narrowed his golden eyes at Lucifer, who only smirked with amusement.  
"Why don't you walk with me," he suggested ambiguously, taking Raphael's hand.  
Raphael tried wringing out of the Archangel's grasp, but was accosted by four other angels who had appeared by Lucifer's side.  
"Raphael, meet my friends," Lucifer smiled, leading the Healer away.  
"Where are you taking me?" Raphael asked, his voice rising with concern.  
He had always been suspicious of Lucifer, but he had never feared for his safety. Now, surrounded by four other, intimidating angels, he wasn't so sure.  
"I want to show you something," Lucifer whispered, putting a hand on Raphael's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer shows Raphael humanity

They were in a desert. The light was blinding, and Raphael struggled to keep his eyes open.   
Sand whipped past his red hair, getting caught in his mouth and face.   
He looked around, and he saw two people. They weren't angels, but they had a curious familiarity about them.   
"Where are we?" he asked, glancing at Lucifer, who only stared at the pair intently.  
A flash of light, and new noises erupted. They were in a market. All sounds and smells and colours milled about. Smaller people raced past Raphael's skirts.   
"Who are these?" he asked, but Lucifer remained silent.   
He blinked and they were at the base of a looming tower.   
"Remarkable, isn't it?" Lucifer finally remarked.   
He snapped his fingers, and the tower came crashing down.  
When the dust cleared, they were standing on a marble floor, surrounded by polished columns.  
Raphael pivoted, and he was at the edge of a sea. A grand ship was coming into view, its sails billowing in the salty breeze.   
"Lucifer, what are you-"  
It was dark. Sounds of screaming echoes down long, narrow streets. The stench of rot burned Raphael's nose. He saw one of the people, but it was sickly and frail.   
Instinctively, he reached out to the person, but the person collapsed at his feet.   
"Lucifer-"  
He was now surrounded by people. The people were laughing, watching a performance on a colorful stage. Raphael could scarcely understand the dialogue.  
"It's poetic, almost," Lucifer remarked.  
The stage went up in flames, and the laughter turned to wailing.   
"Lucifer, make it stop!" Raphael begged, but it was futile.  
They were standing in a box, overlooking a parade. The air was thick with evil as people marched past, whirling in a storm of hatred.   
They were in a field of poppies, and gentle music played as young people ran past in a feverish dance.   
They were in a bustling city when an explosion rang out, and Raphael looked up to see a tower fall.   
They were in a whitewashed room, and a person was cradling a tiny, newborn person.  
"These are humans," Lucifer uttered simply, gesturing at the people, who were frozen in time.  
"And this," millennia of humanity flashed before Raphael's eyes, "is their destiny."

Raphael looked up at Lucifer. They were back in Heaven, but not back to the innocence Raphael once had.   
"Why?" were all the words Raphael could muster before tears ran down his cheeks.   
"Because of the plan," Lucifer answered, emotionless.   
"I have to go," Raphael muttered, wiping away his tears.   
Lucifer watched him as he ran back to his stars. It was only a matter of time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael falls

Raphael was engulfed in conflicted silence when Gabriel approached him.  
"Raphael, come now," he ordered, shaking him out of his self-reflection.   
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"It's Lucifer. He's starting a coupe."

When Gabriel and Raphael arrived at the scene, Lucifer and his cronies were swarming the Metatron, demanding to speak to God.   
When Lucifer spotted Raphael, a devilish grin spread across his face.  
"Hey, Raph! Nice of you to join the party!" he yelled smugly.  
Raphael opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by Gabriel.   
"Nothing good comes of talking back to him," he told him, violet eyes flickering with anger.   
Raphael dutifully remained silent.   
The Metatron finally appeared, but the riot could not be satisfied.   
"We want to speak to God!" a short, dark haired angel screamed, waving their fist.   
"Whatever you wish to ask the Lord, you can ask me," the Metatron explained uneasily.  
The crowd booed, but Lucifer silenced them.  
"Okay, fine. We'll ask our questions!" he stepped forward.   
"Why create the humans when you have us?" he asked boldly.   
The Archangels gasped at his audacity.  
"Yeah," a blond angel added, "why give them the paradise when they did nothing to deserve it?"   
The crowd grew louder, each angel voicing their question.   
Raphael was suddenly overcome by the rashness and courage of it all. A lifetime of pent up questions and grievances boiled over, and he broke away from the Archangels.   
"Raphael, wait!" Michael screamed, but it was too late.   
Lucifer smiled as Raphael fell to his knees.  
"Why, Almighty," he asked, tears welling up, "do you create humanity just to make them suffer?"   
With that, a thundering voice bellowed out from above.   
"YOU QUESTION MY PLAN?" The Almighty roared.   
Lucifer stood resolute in defiance, but Raphael trembled.   
"FOR YOUR INSOLENCE, YOU WILL BE CAST OUT OF MY LIGHT, AND BE DOOMED TO BE THE LOWLIEST OF THE CREATURES!"   
Raphael felt a sharp pain, like something being ripped out of his heart.   
He looked down at his hands, and scales had began to form on the hands that once created galaxies.  
"No!" he whispered, and the ground opened up beneath him. 

He plummeted down, down, down. Desperately, he flapped his six wings, but they were useless against his descent. The scales travelled further up his limbs, and Raphael felt his eyes throbbing. He was lost.   
He fell into a pit of boiling sulfur, the brimstone flames licking at his skin, his face, his wings. He struggled to breathe, and felt himself sink down into the couldron. His wings seared, and the stench of burned feathers and hair choked his lungs.   
With every will he could muster, he dragged his damaged body out of the ghostly blue flames. Four of his six wings had been burned away completely, and dark tar clung to the shredded, remaining two.   
He crawled along the cracked, steaming ground, as angels fell all around him. His strength ebbing away, he sobbed bitter tears of hopelessness.   
The Healer collapsed, surrounded by the Fallen. 

Raphael opened his eyes to see a grotesque version of Lucifer holding out a hand.   
"I can't describe how happy I am to see you alive, darling," Lucifer grinned.   
"L-Lucifer?" Raphael stammered weakly.   
"Not anymore," the malevolent creature chuckled, kneeling to Raphael's level.   
"Satan seems to fit a lot better," he remarked coyly, tousling a strand of Raphael's singed hair. The Healer winced.   
"And you can't be Raphael anymore, either," Satan continued.  
He looked down at the corner Archangel, who was now more serpent than angel.   
"Crawling on the ground. I think I'll call you Crawly," he decided.   
"Crawly..." the Fallen Angel mouthed hoarsely.   
"Yes, Crawly. Welcome to the Fallen, Crawly."


End file.
